


Morning Frot

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa can't sleep, and takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Frot

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from Y!Gallery, circa 2010. All mistakes are my own.

Trowa lay awake in their bed, grey sheet draped over the slight rise of his hipbones. The rest of his body was bare and toned, wrapped around corded muscle that he still didn’t have to work to maintain, was adorned with a simple silver ring pierced through his right nipple. The simple fact that he was still well toned pleased his little blond lover to no end. Under the proper circumstances, the brunette had to sometimes physically restrain his lover from touching him. But restraints usually led to the poor thing begging, which lead to Trowa touching him to relieve his arousal…

And Quatre being touched in a sexual way and coming… made Trowa need to fuck him into that state of satiation. 

At this, he looked down and let out a very deep breath and rolled his head to look at his lover who was snuggled onto his half of the bed, one pillow in his arms, around his mid-section, a leg thrown over the very corner of the pillow. His head was splayed on the other pillow; mouth almost pressed perfectly down, and lashes dark against the white of his skin, hiding those crystal blue orbs that he loved to just drown in on a daily basis. The little trail of drool that hung from the very corner of his mouth to his pillow made him want to cuddle the little blond into wakefulness then fuck him senseless.

His hands twitched with the physical effort to keep his hands from caressing that lithe and supple body. Quatre was not as toned as he was, but the muscle that was packed under that pale skin was enough to give him a serious problem when Quatre was determined to have his way. They also gave him a perfect shape and outline, which was always accentuated by his perfectly cut suits, a tight fitting pair of old jeans, or just framed by mountains of blankets and pillows.

The temptations could be resisted no longer. He rolled onto his side, the front of his body flush to the back of Quatre and he peppered light kisses over his neck and shoulder, breath hot against the skin. A very soft whimpering moan reached his ears and he backed away from his lover just a bit. He propped himself onto an elbow to look down at him and couldn’t prevent the way his lips turned up at the corners into a smile. He watched with delight as Quatre moaned and simpered in his sleep, adjusting his grip on the pillow in his arms. His face burrowed a bit to the side, out of the puddle of drool on his pillow before he lay still, breathing staying in that deep, regular pattern.

Trowa rolled over and looked at the clock and frowned. It was 5:12 in the morning. On a normal day, Quatre wasn’t up until 7, and on weekends, unless something was planned or there was an emergency, the blonde did not rise from bed until at least 9. What to do for almost four hours when his lover was asleep and he himself was immensely turned on? An evil smile crept onto his face and he took a deep breath and slid his body back alongside his still slumbering lover. He splayed his fingers against the smooth skin on the back of his thigh and gently lifted it slightly.

With his other hand, he took hold of his now very stiff cock and wormed it between his now parted thighs. The tip rested against the soft fabric pillowcase of the pillow that was still between his legs and he had to moan as his cock was almost fully encased in gentle throbbing warmth. He let his head fall back and gave a soft moan.

“Quatre…”

Quatre shifted his weight again and started mumbling things in his sleep, which sounded akin to ‘please’ or ‘Trowa’. Either way, Trowa could not help himself. He reached behind himself to the dresser and grabbed one of their bottles of lube and spun the cap off, knocking it onto the dresser. He winced and turned his face back to look at Quatre, whose eyes were barely open. Quatre turned his head to look at him and smiled softly.

“Trowa…” was all that Trowa was able to understand before Quatre let his words become slurred and linked together with sleep.

Trowa gave a small sigh of relief and brought the bottle over his body and carefully poured a small amount into his hand. He set the bottle back on the nightstand and gingerly lifted Quatre’s leg with his dry hand, smoothing the lube over his engorged cock and the always soft skin of his lover’s thighs. He wiped his hand on the sheets and placed his hand on Quatre’s hips and started a gentle rocking motion.

Each pull back of his hips made the skin of his cock pull to just the point that any further would hurt him before sliding back against that skin, making him writhe. Quatre began to writhe in his sleep, muttering and saying things to encourage him even further. As he pressed his cock forward, the very tip rubbed and brushed against the softness of the pillow, making him writhe just a bit more. Too soon, the slow and steady pace wasn’t enough and he had to rub and press and hump at a quicker pace. He let his eyes close and his head fall back, a throaty moan falling from his lips.

“Quatre… Quatre..” he whispered, jerking his cock with Quatre’s thighs instead of a hand, tonguing the slit and tip with a pillow that was much softer than Quatre’s tongue.

He thrust his hips forward once again, rather hard, his sac slapping against Quatre’s thighs as the still sleeping boy moaned softly and arched against him, hair tickling his chin.

“Quatre!” Trowa whimpered once again before indulging and sending himself over the cliff of pleasure and into orgasm. 

He came in spurts against that pillow and down Quatre’s thighs until finally, his cock lay spent between those silky white thighs, covered in come and lube, and sated for the moment. He panted softly against Quatre’s neck and couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde who still lay asleep, but sporting a growing erection.

“I’m sorry little one,” Trowa whispered, carefully lifting his thigh and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up, wondering what the blonde would say when he awoke. 

Just before ducking into the bathroom, he looked at the clock. It was only 6:30. He had plenty of time to shower before he awoke. As he started the water and let it warm, he had to smile at the events of the morning. It was going to be a very fun filled day…

When he walked out of the shower a half hour later, toweling his hair as he walked, he was surprised to find Quatre sitting up, sheets thrown aside, pillow still between his legs, come caked onto his thighs. He was rubbing his eyes and his hair stood out in several different directions. He smiled and his eyes brightened as he spotted his lover.

“I think I had one hell of a wet dream love,” he said, gesturing to his thighs and his still hard cock.

Trowa tried not to laugh but failed, which in turn make Quatre cock his head to the side and give him a look.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing love. Go clean yourself off.”

Quatre pouted and folded his arms over his chest. “You know something and you will tell me Trowa Barton! Or else!”


End file.
